


Curiosity has skinned this cat

by dragon0blood



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon0blood/pseuds/dragon0blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a curiosity that just won't quit.<br/>Pitch has some needs that need to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity has skinned this cat

**Author's Note:**

> Baaaah. This kinda stinks, but have fun everyone!

Curiosity had always been a nagging problem for Jack Frost. And the biggest point of curiosity now was what happened to Pitch. Sure, he had been sent back to his lair, sure he was likely plotting a new way of coming to power down there, but really, what was he up to? There really could be no harm in going and checking the entrance of his lair, right?

The wind carried his body to that lonely bed, the dark hole below it looked just as dismal as it had the last time he had seen it. Just a simple gaping maw in the earth that lived under a decapitated bed. Walking closer, a toe knocking a pebble down into its depths, Jack bent slightly, trying to see if the sun’s light penetrated that deep. Of course they didn’t, it was Pitch’s lair after all. 

It really didn’t seem like much was going on here, no Nightmares, no creeping shadows, just a hole that would likely be forgotten by the world soon enough. 

As Jack turned away, ready to call upon the wind to take him somewhere new, a rustle of dirt and pebbles caught him by surprise. Looking over his shoulder, he only caught a glimpse of the black tendril shooting out of the hole in the ground and grabbing onto his ankle and yanking him backwards. A strangled yell escaped him as he was pulled towards the entrance, his fingers grasping at the dirt and grass that had made its home around this door to evil. Getting pulled further and further from where he stood, he scraped and scrambled for some purchase on the ground, finding that this tendril was much stronger than himself. With a final tug, he was pulled into the hole, the only saving grace was that his staff was lodged over the opening.

It was a tug-of-war between the blackness around his ankle and his own grip upon his staff, he could already hear the wood begin to creak with protest. He was caught like a fly in a spider’s web, he had walked right into a trap laying in wait. With another firm tug, his grip gave way, the staff springing up and against the bed as it was let go, the sound of his scream echoing around him, bouncing against the walls of the tunnel.

Dirt filled his senses, he could see parts flying past him, hear it all around him, taste it in his mouth, smell it as it filled his nostrils and feel it dig into his skin, scraping away layers. Finally he hit bottom, the breath knocked out of him as he landed on the cold, hard floor of Pitch’s home. This was not good was a nice way of putting things. No one knew he was here and he was without his staff. He was just as helpless as the baby teeth that had been caged here.

“Well, look what we have here. It seems that curiosity has skinned this cat.” The disembodied voice loomed about him, a shadow flickering about the wall causing Jack’s heart to race. 

“What do you want Pitch? Unlike you, I have things to do.” Jack growled, scrambling to his feet, trying to seem like he was in control of the situation.

“Ah, but I do have things to do, my shiny new Guardian! Though my things my be a little different than yours.” The voice was taunting him, almost taking on a sultry tone.   
“And what does that have to do with me?” The young man shouted, his fist balling as he turned about, trying to zone in on where the voice was coming from and if it had to do with any of the shadows that were moving about on the walls.

“Why it has everything to do with you, my boy! Without you, it wouldn’t be nearly as fun. I just had to wait for the right moment.” He purred, sounding closer than before.

Jack whipped around, finding himself face to face with the boogey man himself, the pure embodiment of fear. A grey skinned hand whipped out, wrapping itself around the guardian’s neck, causing him to sputter for a moment.

“You see, down here it is even more lonely and it is up there. You at least get to see others there. But not here. And I am sure that even a boy like you would know that a man has… Needs.” A sinister smirk curved his lips causing Jack to grapple with the hand that held his windpipe. 

“I would have preferred the feathered curves of your companion, but she isn’t so stupid to come by as you have. But you will do just fine, I am sure you will fill those needs just as well.” The hand pulled him closer, lips mashing against lips, causing the younger of the two to freeze in shock for a moment, suddenly putting two and two together. Needs did not mean what he thought it did.

Jack suddenly started to fight back, hands pushing and shoving against the hard chest of Pitch, feet kicking into the seemingly endless void of his robe. The worst part of it all was that the Guardian of fun seemed to be enjoying it. Was this a sick punishment for all the times that he had gotten on Bunny’s nerves? Finally a thought donned on him and he parted his lips, biting down into Pitch’s lower lip, causing the shade to drop him. 

“You sniveling little runt!... You’ll get your punishment soon enough.” He growled, his fingers touching to his lip gingerly, just long enough to see if he was bleeding. Finding no such thing, he approached Jack once more, his breath heated with something more than just anger. Taking hold of the front of the frosted blue hoodie, he lifted Jack to a height that matched his own. “Any more stunts like that and your friends will be looking for parts of you.”

Jack struggled some, at least trying to get out of that iron grip. Why wasn’t he working more to get out of here? Anyone else would fighting like hell to get out of here, now knowing the intentions of the boogeyman, but he was once again curious. He may have been around for three-hundred years, but he was still stuck at eighteen and there were many things that he had yet to experience. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he still felt that slight connection to Pitch in that weird way that they were both unseen by those that they needed, but it was getting obvious that Jack wasn’t going to back down from a challenge like this.

A finger looped under the hem of the worn pants tugging them away from his hipbones, causing the normally cool Jack to flush. 

“My… Looks like someone has a few needs of their own.” Pitch murmured, looking down into the gap between the brown fabric and the frozen tones of skin.

“Shut up and do what you are going to…” A soft gasp escaped him as that grey hand slipped down the front of his pants, beginning to fondle the part of him that only he had touched.

Setting Jack back on his feet, Pitch backed him up against a nearby pillar, his mouth once more covering the Guardian’s muffling the small, boyish moan. Removing his hand from his pants, he took precious moments to disrobe the young man, the pale lanky body now exposed to the cool air of his lair. It was adorable how Jack attempted to cover himself, as if he had some shred of shame left.

Delving back upon his prey, Pitch wrapped his hand around the slightly hardened shaft, giving it a teasing squeeze as he let his other hand tangle in the pristine white locks at the back of Jack’s head, giving them a slight tug, just enough to cause him to tip his head back. A tongue slithered along the lithe line of his neck, causing a slight shiver to traverse his body. This was going better than he expected, on both sides of this equation.

Pale hands took hold of the edges of the black robe, tugging it down the angular shoulders of his captor. 

“You’ll get that soon enough.” He purred, the dark skinned man teasingly nipped at the soft flesh at the crook of his neck, feeling his own need grow. It would be a matter of time now, before Jack was wanting more than a skilled hand wrapped around him. Kicking his shoes off, he removed his hands from the boy’s hair, pressing them to his lips. “Make them nice and wet, my pet.”

Jack grumbled slightly at the nickname, but was really in no position to complain. His own lust was growing and it was getting harder to think straight. Parting his lips, his small pink tongue slid over his fingers, a slight whimper escaping him as the hand was removed from his hardened cock. A quick slap resounded against his rear, causing him to jump a little, forcing himself against Pitch, finally noticing the hardened shaft pressing against his stomach.

“I’ve almost forgotten to punish you.” The man cooed, his hand remaining on the firm mound of flesh. The spindly fingers dug in for a moment before pulling back and spanking him once more, causing Jack to jump once more, gasping around the fingers on his tongue. He couldn’t be serious. “Keep it up on those fingers, I can always do two things at once.”

Tendrils moved over his pants, unbuttoning the slacks and letting them slide to the floor as his hand reared back, only to slap down once more, an embarrassed moan escaping Jack once more as he continued to move his tongue around the long digits. Pitch pulled away some, letting his robe fall to the floor with his pants, the fabric looking more like a seamless hole in the ground rather than a crumpled garment. 

Pushing up against Jack once more, he forced him up against the pillar, his hand traveling over his body once more, sliding back and between those firm mounds of flesh that he called a rear end. He pressed his slick fingers to his entrance, easily sliding in. An arched brow showed his surprise.

“Looks like the Guardian of Fun has multiple definitions of fun…” He murmured, moving his lips to his neck once more, causing Jack to huff slightly.

“Just shut up and get on with it…”

The grey fingers moved within him, spreading and preparing him for something a bit larger than just two fingers. Each little movement caused another sound of pleasure to part his lips, a little shudder to raise goose bumps along his skin, a shaking breath to escape his lungs. Pitch really could have gotten used to that.

Slowly pulling his fingers from Jack’s pink hole, Pitch hiked up the young man’s legs, wrapping them around his hips, as he got ready to have a little pleasure of his own. He pressed his dark tip against the tight pink hole, slowly pressing in, closing his eyes as he was encircled in the muscle. His hands gripped the pale rear end as he slid deeper, slowly but surely sheathing himself within Jack. He stayed there a moment, allowing the both of them to get used to the feeling before he started to move, giving a teasing thrust upwards, causing the Guardian to gasp. 

Jack wrapped his arms around the sharp shoulders, hiding his face in his shoulder, not daring to let the other see the faces he would make as the thrusts continued, each one becoming a little more forceful and a little more to the Guardian’s liking. The pace increased, causing breaths to hitch and moans to pass over each mouth. Pulling one hand from his rear, Pitch gave a saving grace in wrapping his hand around the needy shaft and stroked it in time of his own power filled thrusts.

They stayed pinned to the pillar for a while; sweat beginning to dot along their skin as what they were doing started to take its toll. Slowly Pitch brought them to the floor, laying on his back with Jack still straddling his hips. 

“Ride me, boy, if you want any relief.” He cooed, his fingertips now dancing over the sensitive skin of Jack’s thighs, still using his other hand to stroke him.

A frown set into the pale lips of the young man before he started to lift himself, only to slide back down upon him. He added to his pace, Pitch thrusting up to meet each one till they both found just what they looking for, something that caused Jack to cover his mouth with one hand a loud moan getting muffled by it.

“Stop that… Moan for me. I want to hear it.” Pitch ordered, grabbing the hand that covered those soft lips and placed it flat onto his chest, thrusting up once more. This caused another frown from Jack, but no protest as he continued to ride the boogeyman, his toes curling in pleasure.

Once again, that point of pleasure was hit, the moan rumbling in his chest reverberated about the walls, echoing about the lair. That was just what Pitch needed. Thrusting up hard a few more times, hitting that point over and over, the heat starting to build within the pit of his stomach, he could feel that he was getting close. The pre-cum beading at Jack’s tip was evidence that he was as well. 

The pale Guardian’s back arched gracefully as he finally hit his peak, his seed spraying over Pitch’s stomach and chest, his own muscles tightening and milking the member within him, his body wanting the other to hit that peak as well. After a few more well aimed thrusts and a final grunt of pleasure, his own semen filled Jack, riding his own orgasm out. 

Jack’s arms finally failed him as he fell flat against Pitch’s chest, breathing hard, still reveling in the fact of what he had just done with someone who he had called an enemy. How was he going to keep this one under wraps? 

“Fuck…” Jack murmured, closing his eyes, not really wanting to move at the moment.

“How naughty of you. A Guardian of children using such crass language.” His chest still heaved with breath, slowly pulling out of the other, but wrapping his arms around the small body laying on him. Maybe they could make this a more often occurrence.

“Now how am I going to get you back to the surface?” He asked, staring up at the hole that he had brought Jack down.


End file.
